You and Me
by Sashaaa
Summary: I was lost in the dark, and then there was him, my leading light. StaciexDonald, was intending it to be pretty lighthearted, but you never know. Definitely lemons, my first of many fics about this pairing, my fav! By the way... Everyone loves reviews, right? ;)
1. My Guy

Heyyy so I noticed the lack of StaciexDonald pairings, and, well... They're the best. So here we go! I'll do any pairings you want, but there will probably be mostly these two... so cute!

Chapter 1

I examined myself in the mirror, studying the mini dress that hugged my every curve. I was so used to seeing myself like this, every part of my body accentuated, leaving nothing to the imagination. I disgusted myself, but it was the only person I knew who to be. Besides, it's college right? I dabbed at my lipstick one last time, grabbing my buzzing phone. Eight missed calls, seven texts, all from Chloe.

_Riff-off at 10!  
Get ready Metzo!  
Bitch you better not miss this.  
OMG I'm so nervous!  
Why won't you text me back?  
You better be late from warming up.  
Where the fuck are you?_

I typed back quickly, before grabbing my jacket and disappearing out the door.

_Patience is a virtue._

_"Like the one in me. That's okay we'll see how you do it, put up your dukes, let's get down to it!"_

I let my voice fade into the background, knowing it didn't really matter. I was a metzo for christ's sake. A fucking metzo? If I knew one thing, it's that I'm a star, a diva. And being a metzo wouldn't cut it. So why did it matter whether I sung or not?

That's when I saw him.

Standing there, dark arms crossed, cheeks sucked in, eyes narrowed. My voice faltered and I stopped dancing for a moment. Almost immediately, I started up again vigorously, my voice stronger than before, head held higher. I caught his eye for a moment and saw his body go slack, and I could feel his dark eyes searching mine. Game on.

The High Note walked up, making a fool of herself, and my moment was over. Ha, what an idiot, who would be so stupid to put herself out there like... oh. Ha. Pun not intended.

The main guy, whatshisface, put his little light trivia thingy on the wall. As soon as I saw what it landed on I grinned. Perfect. Cynthia Rose ran forward, busting out S&M.

And the guy was right there. I sashayed forward, and began to grind against Cynthia, biting my lip as I looked straight at him from underneath my lashes. He was tall, which was good. I wasn't into short ones. Suddenly Cynthia Rose was behind me, and it was just him and me, challenging him through a serenade. "I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it."

He rose to the occasion, stepping forward until he almost touched me.. "Sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me."

Immediately I felt color rise to my face, but wasn't going to back down. "Oh really?"

" Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be." He smirked, noticing my blush, and came a little closer, tugging on his jacket. "Let's talk about sex."

I felt and hand on my arm, and I was being pulled away from him. Well that wasn't gonna work. I rushed right back up to him. "Baby all through the night I'll make love to you." I gave him a tiny smile, and saw his eyes widen. We were standing so close, I could practically feel the heat coming off of his body in waves. "Like you want me to." I looked him straight in the eye, trying my best to let him know I was singing to him, and only him.

And then he was gone, pushed aside by some short asshole. _Yeah, go ahead and fucking ruin my moment. I was on a roll._

I watched the dark-haired kid from the back of the other Bellas, and could feel him watching me too. And then Beca ran forward, rapping. I felt a grin split my face in half and tried my best not to laugh. Aubrey must be _loving_ this.

It took me a bit to recognize the song, but as soon as I did I joined in, feeling bad the Beca was out there all by herself. I kept trying to creep close to him, but always ended up farther away. And then we were done, cut off, and it was over.

The other Bellas left, but I stuck around for a bit, trying to find him in the crowd.

Then there he was, talking to some short bitch, red cup in hand. I pushed up my boobs, flipped my hair, before strutting up to him.

He saw me coming, and I saw him excuse himself from the other girl, turning towards me. At the last moment, I turned away to talk to someone else.

"Hi there." I blinked slowly up at the tall, blonde jock.

He grinned, looking me up and down appreciatively. "Damn girl."

I flipped my hair, running my hand up and down his arm. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"You're too hot for me not to remember you, baby." He stepped a little too close for comfort. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know you." He reached out a hand to brush some hair away from my collarbone, "accidentally" grazing my breast.

Whoa. Not okay.

I cleared me throat, backing away. "Actually, I do know you. You're that ass who cheated on my best friend." I turned to go, but he grabbed my upper arm.

"Not so fast, baby."

Suddenly, he had me tight up against him, and he dragged me into a shadowed crevice. I didn't even have time to scream before his hand was over my mouth. A jolt of fear ran through me as he leaned forward, his alcoholic breath flooding my senses.

"I meant what I said. Let's get to know each other, shall we baby?" One of his hands wander low, yanking my dress up, and I felt his calloused hands grab me roughly. With his other hand he began to unzip his pants, trying to yank them off. The place was almost empty, and the few people left were far away and definitely couldn't see us in the shadows of the alleyway. My chances of getting away were slim, and I was frozen in fear.

Suddenly,_ he_ was there. My guy. The jock didn't know what hit him. Or for better words, decked him.

He gently pulled me into his arms, and I melted into him, shaking furiously. I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"Hey, it's alright. That asshole won't be able to touch you now. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He lifted my chin gently and searched my eyes. I couldn't respond, I had retreated into the depths of my mind in fear over what had almost happened.

"Can you walk?" I couldn't see him, I couldn't see anything but the leering face of the jock, the darkness in his eyes.

I was so far gone, I couldn't feel my guy scoop me up into his arms, couldn't hear his words of comfort as he carried me to safety.


	2. Remember My Name

So... the last chapter was darker than I intended it to be. Oh well, guess we'll just see what comes of it. If it doesn't work, I can always restart it :) Oh, and sorry that it wasn't that great, it's late and I kinda drabble when I'm tired :) Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." I groaned rolling over. The soft pillows smelled deliciously of cologne, practically begging me to stay wrapped in their embrace.

The sun was too persistent, along with the voice who woke me up in the first place. The voice? Cologne? I opened my eyes and sat up, my hair sticking up everywhere. I was in a room painted white, with mellow lime green accents and a wide window letting in the morning light.

"Finally. I thought you'd never wake up." I heard the musical laugh of the boy from last night and turned to look at him. He was grinning, wearing the most adorable pair of glasses and a white tank with grey sweats.

"What hap-" The memories came flooding back and my eyes widened. I shrunk away, pulling my knees up to my chest.

He sat down next to me, and pulled me into his chiseled form. "Hey, hey, it's okay. That asshole won't ever be able to touch you again."

I felt a tear leak out of the corner of my eye, and he gently wiped it away. I turned my head away from him, still curled up against him. "God this is so embarrassing."

"Hey, no! You don't have anything to be embarrassed about! You didn't know, it's okay. You didn't know." He repeated this like a mantra, trying his best to make me feel better.

"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am to you. God I can't believe I spent the night here! I'm so sorry, I'll be gone in a heartbeat." I began to stand up, but he quickly stood up behind me, kneeing the back of my knee, and I went down. He caught me.

I looked up at his face apologetically, but he just laughed. "And from your dancing last night, I thought you were graceful."

I huffed and stood up on my own, pushing him away. "I am very graceful, thank you very much. I will be going now, but thank you _so_ much for the hospitality."_ Asshole_, I added to myself, too offended to remember what he had done for me.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, making his sweats ride even lower on his hips, and I tried desperately to ignore the way his muscles narrowed down into his pants. "Hey, come on, I didn't mean it like that. At least stay for breakfast?" He looked up at me, shyly hopeful.

I sighed then let out a half smile. "How could I say no to my savior?"

I sat on the counter next to him as he stirred something on the stove. The best I could do was burn water, but from the smell of things, he was a great cook.. He had lent me a baggy white shirt to change into so I would be more comfortable, and I now wore it tied up with the spandex I had worn under my dress the night before.

"So," I said. "the Treble Makers, huh? That must be fun. I heard that Bumper is just a bundle of joy."

He snorted. "Yeah, well, he may be a piece of work, but he leads us well."

I grinned, leaning back against the cupboards. "Aubrey's not exactly the funnest person ever. In fact, I think she could pass as a certified dictator."

He glanced over at me, his dark eyes examining my face. "So, why did you decide to do a capella anyways? You don't seem like that kind of girl."

I raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. "What kind of girl do I seem like to you?"

He shrugged. "Honestly? You seem like a girl who has yet to decide what she's gonna do with her life."

I sat back again. "Huh. That's deep, Gandhi."

"Hey!" He played mock offended. "Don't insult me, I could actually be related to him!"

"So, Indian, huh? You're kinda hard to peg, you know."

He looked at me slyly. "My biracial appeal is distracting you, isn't it?"

I snorted. "Right. That's what it is, not your annoying voice."

He set down the wooden spatula and my breath caught as he grabbed me behind the knees, sliding me across the counter, until my legs were on either side of them. I felt a blush creep up my neck, but lets be honest- I didn't mind.

He leaned in, placing his hands on either side of me, behind me on the cold counter. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel his lips on mine. They never came. Instead I felt his hot breath on my neck. "I'm also Mexican."

And then he was gone, my body feeling suddenly cold with out him there.

Well shit.

I cleared my throat. "So that's why you're so good at cooking."

He spooned some of the masterpiece onto a plate and handed it to me with a flourish. "Voila. Enjoy."

I eagerly began eating. It was delicious, like fireworks of awesomeness in my mouth. I closed my eyes and leaned back, savoring it. Damn. "My compliments to the cook. This is, well... it's fucking awesome."

He laughed. "Not one to mince words, huh?"

I shook my head, my mouth full.

He leaned against the island, examining me as I shoveled his masterpiece down my throat. "Wow hungry much?"

I flipped him off, shooting him a glare. Behind him, the light pattern on the white wall caught my eye. It was gorgeous. I slammed the plate down and ran into his room, looking for my camera among my discarded clothes. Finally, I found it ran past him on his way into the the room.

"What are you doing?"

I snapped some pictures quickly, trying a couple of different angles, but the moment was over, the pattern was gone. I sighed, setting my camera down and walking back over to my breakfast dejectedly.

He slowly followed me. "What was that?"

I blushed, realizing how weird that must have looked. "Umm... I guess you could say I'm a photography junkie?"

He shook his head. "Wow. Would not have seen that one coming." He picked up my camera and turned it on, beginning to flip through the pictures. "Holy shit. These are really good! Well, except the ones of my blank wall, I ain't gonna lie."

I snatched my camera out of his hands. "Private!" He laughed, throwing up his hands in a look of defeat.

"Alright, alright, I get it! But if you ever want to show me... Well I guess I'll be waiting." He brushed his hand subtly against mine, and I looked down with a smile.

Then I saw the time. I grabbed his wrist to look at his watch and make sure I had read it right. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" I ran frantically across the room, skidding along the hardwood floors, grabbing my clothes without looking.

"What's the matter?" He called over to me.

"I have to go! I have a job interview!" I looked around to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

He walked over to be next to me, sliding along the floor to take my hands. "Ugh, do you have to go? I liked the rave reviews on my meal."

I gave him a half smile. "Five stars. But I have to if I want to keep out of crazy debt."

He sighed, sitting heavily down on the couch, playing with my fingers. "Seriously, it's nice having you around. You're a cool chick."

I laughed. "You're not so bad yourself, Gandhi."

He grinned, then pulled me down on top of him. He nuzzled my collarbone. "At least tell me I can see you again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You can see me again."

He smiled, leaning his head back with eyes closed. "Good." He opened one eye and smiled mischievously. "By the way, what's your name?"

I opened my mouth in mock shock. "You don't remember my name!?"

He laughed. "You never told me."

I stood up, offering him a hand. He took it, and even after he was standing, didn't release it. "Stacie." I said, smiling.

He swung our hands from side to side in a weird sort of shake.

"Donald."


	3. Wheat-Grass Surprise

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since I started working at the smoothie shop, and I was surprised I had made it this far without blowing something up.

I had just screwed up three orders, and the day had just started. I glanced up at the clock, and couldn't take it. "I'm going to the bathroom." I unnecessarily informed the other girl working, Jane. She was used to me sneaking off.

I hopped up onto the sink in the bathroom and pulled out my phone. A voice-mail from Donald. I smiled to myself, then pressed play.

"_You're insecure. Dunno what for_." I groaned at the sound of his gorgeous voice singing such a ridiculous song. "_Turnin heads when you walk through the doooor. Don't need make-up. To cover up. Being __**something something that rhymes wi-ith uuuuup**__! Ooooh baby you light up my world like nobody else __**something something something**__ You don't know your beautiful girrlllllll! _Hahaha, thought you might need a little bit of boy band in your boring work-filled life_."_

I pressed call back as soon as the message was over.

"Wassaaa?"

I grinned at the sound of his groggy voice. "Asleep at 3 in the afternoon? I underestimated you."

I heard him make a baby dinosaur noise as he stretched. "Not everyone has such a great friend to motivate them to go to work like you do."

"Hey! If you must know, my job is amazing, and I haven't killed anyone with my concoctions yet, so it's all good."

He groaned. "Don't remind me. I asked for coffee, not the Devil's piss."

"Okay. That's it. I'm hanging up now."

He laughed. "I'll be there to pick you up after your shift's up."

"I'll be waiting at the gates of Hell." Before he could respond I hung up. That'll show him to insult my cooking.

The sound of the blender couldn't drown out my thoughts about Donald. I mean, what a ridiculous name! Seriously, what were his parents thinking!? We had hung out almost every day since we had met a week before, and our relationship hadn't gone past flirting and cuddling, which was kind of a record for me. It was surprisingly nice to just get to know a guy, but it didn't stop my growing attraction to him. The chemistry between us was impossible to ignore.

The blender made a grinding sound and just stopped. Jane ran over to me. "What did you do!? Oh my god, Stacie, you suck at this job! You put more wheat grass in than smoothie!" She glared at me, caressing the broken blender. She pointed one shaking finger at the door. "Fired."

Donald pulled up in his battered up old car. He leaned over and opened the door for me, and I slumped in, pouting. He didn't look at me, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

I sighed. "Go ahead."

He burst into hysterics. "Oh my god! I knew it was gonna happen, but I didn't think it was gonna be this soon. Damn, Stace, you sure are talented."

I frowned, looking down at the floor.

"I mean, I can't believe you lasted a week!"

"Can we just get out of here?" I murmured.

"Not until you buckle your seat belt."

I tugged on the stupid thing. "It's broken. Like everything else in this car."

He sighed. "Let me do it." He leaned over me, his body pressed up against mine, and pulled sharply on the thing. It would budge. He glanced over at my red face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

I sighed, looking down at my perfect nails. "Nothing. Can you just take me home?"

He sat back, an eyebrow raised. "No. I can't take you home. Because then you're going to pout, and have a pity party, and eat a lot of ice cream, and ruin your rockin' bod, and turn into the next Honey Boo Boo. And being a caring friend, you can see why I can't allow that to happen. So we're gonna go back to my place and watch Titanic or The Notebook or whatever girly shit it is that you need to watch to make you feel happy again."

I glanced up at him, unable to keep a small smile off my face at the serious look on his. "You're pretty cute, you know that?"

He shrugged, sitting back and turning the key in the ignition. "I try."

"Near, far, whereeeeever you aaaare, I believe that the heart does go oooooooon." I sang softly to the end credits. Donald was asleep on my lap, and I was silently crying.

I felt him gently shaking, and leaned over to look at his face. Maybe he wasn't so asleep. His eyes were as big as saucers and filled with tears, his bottom lip trembling.

My face split into a giant grin and I started cracking up. "Oh my god! Donald is a big baby! You can't handle Titanic? What happened to the macho-man I knew and loved?"

He sat up, face blotched and red. "Shut up! Did you not just watch the same movie as me? Jack died! And she threw the diamond into the ocean! And he died to save her life after she tried so hard to save his. _Oh my gawd_!" He broke into sobs, covering his face with his hands.

"Aww! You're like a teenage girl! And I ain't gonna lie, but girl you are _not_ a pretty crier."

He glared over at me. "You're gonna pay for that... later... when I'm not so emotional."

I laughed, but secretly I was touched. It was just so adorable, it showed that he had real feelings, unlike some of the assholes I met. I smiled affectionately.

"What?" He asked.

"What what?"

"What's with the creepy smile?"

I reeled back, offended. "Hey, that's my 'aww' smile! My smile that says I think you're absolutely fucking adorable and that's the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. That creepy smile?"

Immediately his face lit up. "You know, on second thought, I like that smile."

"You better, it's just for you. Now, settle down, I'm putting on the Notebook."


End file.
